Cloud-based resources may be utilized in carrying out deployments of application updates to a multitude of clients. Existing techniques, however, may not take account of computing processing resource and network bandwidth consumption in allocation of such cloud-based resources in carrying out the deployments. As such, the deployments of application updates to multitude of clients may lead to suboptimal performance.